


真心（10）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317
Summary: 秦时明月卫聂同人





	真心（10）

**Author's Note:**

> 秦时明月卫聂同人

五颜六色的焰火一声声冲上天，热闹极了。  
室内却安静，只有各色的光映进来，明明灭灭。

卫庄凝着那双深褐的眼，直到对方又垂了视线，才找回了自己的声音。  
“看来——你今天是不打算让我走了？”  
男人语速很慢，完全听不出什么情绪，像是冷静的，盖聂要不是跟他贴着，也不会觉出他的心跳其实很快。  
至于盖聂自己，之前做的事情、说的话，几乎把他的勇气都耗尽了，这会儿近乎自暴自弃地，也不看卫庄，低低“嗯”了一声。

男人视线略略向下，从盖聂紧抿的嘴唇，到他攥在自己皮带上的手指，最终还是把手抬起来，拢了拢他的浴巾，把盖聂那白晃晃的身上遮了，他才微松了口气，停滞的思绪也能动了。  
“为什么？”

他把盖聂当小孩看，不是没有原因的，一是因为他比自己小了整一轮的年岁，二是他对有些事情真的很迟钝，脸皮还薄，卫庄逗他的时候都要把握着分寸。  
怎么忽然这么主动？

盖聂沉默了一会儿，才开口解释，“……今天过年，我想和你在一起。”  
他说的时候，手攥的更紧了，指节都发白，“或者，你带我一起过去。”

卫庄听他说“和你在一起”的时候，脑子都麻了一下，又看他越发局促不安的样子，心下直叹。  
明明是盖聂自己不按常理出牌，怎么搞的倒跟他在欺负人似的。  
也罢，反正白凤苍狼都在那边，等他解决完内事，再去处理也来得及。

男人拿定了主意后，将大氅从肩上拉下，往对方身上一裹。  
这楼上还是有点冷的，只是他刚才完全没感觉到，也就忘了。  
“你先去我房里，把身上擦干。”

盖聂抬起眼来，有点愣的样子，手还是抓在他皮带上，没松开。  
卫庄没好气地轻拍下他手背，“你这儿是单人床。”

青年这才反应过来他是同意了，有点尴尬地舔了下嘴唇，松开手，退后一步。  
他觉得该说句什么，一时又想不出来，反而越发臊得慌，干脆不想了，抓了抓身上的大氅，就朝门外走。  
他走的有点快，卫庄的大氅又长，他刚走几步，就给绊了一下，急急扶上门框，才稳住脚跟。

卫庄站在后面，把他那样子尽收眼底，唇边忍不住又露了点笑出来。  
这不还是个小孩嘛，笨手笨脚的。  
“你小心点。”他扬了点声道，“去床上好好呆着。”

盖聂听他这么一谑，头都不敢回，往大氅里一低脸，两步就转了出去。  
客房和主卧隔得不远，一条走廊而已，他以往出于礼仪和避嫌，却很少进去，立在卧门前的时候，稍迟疑了一下，就听见后面有脚步声跟出来，顿时顾不上避讳什么了，一推门就钻了进去。

男人站在客房门口，看那消失在走廊尽头的仓促背影，轻笑了一声。  
先前胆大包天，就差没扒他裤子，这时候倒知道害羞了。

他摇了摇头，走到浴室里，将还在喷水的花洒关上，又将挂柜打开，向里面一看，几乎没望见能用的，不由得啧了一声。  
他是有过些床伴，但从不带到大宅里来，遇到盖聂后，又没打算这么快就走到这一步，屋子里自然没备东西。  
虽然直接来也不是不行，但盖聂的话，卫庄不想让他把这种事情和疼痛记到一起去。

最后，男人在一堆皂粉润发露间挑了半天，揪出个深红的瓶子来。  
这好像是上次药店送的一瓶甘油，封都还没开，再看看保质期，也还能用。  
他把甘油放进兜里，拿肥皂将手洗净了，揩干手，才朝主卧走去。

那门是虚掩着的，轻轻一推就开了，盖聂正坐在床边，身上还裹着他的大氅，听见他进来，稍抬了下脸。  
这小孩进来有一会儿了，却没开灯，屋里只有微弱的月光，照在他脸上，都看不太清楚。  
男人用膝盖想都知道他这会儿缓过劲儿来，脸皮又薄了，也就没去按开关，只是关了门。

盖聂的视线是落到地上的，他看着男人的拖鞋走过来，一瞬有些紧张，不由抓紧了大氅。  
他对于将要发生什么，只听过一个笼统的教学说法，但大概是比先前在楼下还要亲密、还要激烈的。  
他不确定自己能不能做得好。

男人走到床头边，看了一眼盖聂，见他就差把脸也裹起来了，心下一乐，伸手一刮他鼻梁。  
“这么冷？”  
他调侃归调侃，虽然知道这小子多半是羞不是冷，还是将床头柜上的火机和油纸拿起来，朝边上走了两步，啪的打燃，丢进了壁炉里。

那里面的木柴垒成十字空心，引燃的油纸一入，没几秒，就噼啪燃了。  
温暖的火光漾开。

盖聂揉了下被卫庄刮的有点痒的鼻子，看一眼男人的背影，心中犹豫了下，又觉得现在还裹着，确实没什么必要，便松开大氅，扯掉了颈上和胸口的系带。  
系带一松，厚实的遮蔽物立刻就从他肩上滑落了下去。

卫庄还当他裹着，结果一转头，险些又噎一口。  
火已经烧起来了，青年人垂着脸坐在那，赤条条的，白皙的身上让火光映成了细腻的暖黄色，膝盖局促地并着，但并没有什么作用，卫庄一垂眼，全都看得见。

男人稍呼了口气，只觉得脑门一突一突的。  
他之前还寻思着一回生二回熟，就算再看见盖聂身体，他也不至于怎么样，现在才知道真是想当然尔。亏他还讽刺过不少同僚纵情声色，觉得他们连肉欲都无法控制，现在才发现，这可能真的就是人之常情。  
卫庄在心底苦笑一下，朝盖聂走过去，一边抬起手，开始解自己的领扣。

盖聂盯着那鞋尖向前，阴影将光亮慢慢挡了大半，停在他跟前，便抬起了眼。  
他本是想帮着卫庄解一下扣，结果就看见男人已经半袒出的胸膛和腰腹，肌肉精赤，块块分明，脸上蓦地一烫，又扭开了。  
他不知道自己为什么不敢看，明明男人经常抱着他，他又不是不清楚卫庄身上大概是什么样。  
可是这和真的看见，又有些不同。

卫庄见他头都抬不了，耳尖红的跟火燎了似的，心里跟着发软，又难耐地想逗他。  
他向来从心所欲，便低声笑道，“先前不是要解我腰带？怎么不动了？”

盖聂一听他说之前的事，血气就直往脸上蹿，知道男人在冒坏水儿，但想着确实是自己挑的头，便不辩，可又怕卫庄再说些什么出乎意料的话来，两手在身侧紧了又紧，便抬了起来。  
他还是不敢在卫庄身上多看，只是尽量专注地去解他腰带，刚压下金属扣，它就自己松开了，往下一坠，带着裤腰也掉了些，跟着就看见了男人的腹沟，盖聂连忙抓紧他裤腰，就怕它继续掉。  
卫庄嗤的一笑。  
青年顿时窘了，攥着他裤腰不知如何是好，往上提肯定没必要，下放更不是，和扒卫庄裤子似的。

“裤子都脱不下来，”卫庄嘴角忍不住地上扬，抬起手，一把掐盖聂通红的脸，把那点婴儿肥揪起来，“还敢来惹我？”  
不过这小孩又羞又窘的，卫庄也不想太为难他，将他的手拿开，自己抬了腿，三两下将裤子蹬了下来。

深黑的裤子落在盖聂脚边，连着坠下的皮带，金属扣在木地板上敲出“当”的声响。  
男人的动作很利索，盖聂眼睛还没移开，他已经脱完了，里面就剩条内裤，前端微鼓着，正在盖聂脸前，都看得出形状。  
青年小小地呛了一口，急急转开了脸，脑中却无法抑制地想到自己之前在客房扣着卫庄皮带时，男人身下亢奋的热度、直抵到自己手腕上的坚硬，一下子脸上就更热了。

卫庄看他这样，心里微松了口气，他之前还怕这小孩对同性的身体有所抗拒，毕竟感情上接受是一回事，本能则是另一回事，现在看来，除了害羞了些，并没有厌恶的情绪。  
确定了这一点后，他也没什么顾忌了，抬膝朝盖聂身边一压，半跪到小孩侧开的脸前。  
“惹了就要负责，嗯？”卫庄含着笑看他，“上床来？”

听男人说完，盖聂垂着头，将双腿一收，整个人都上了床，慢腾腾地朝卫庄转了过去。  
男人身上还有上衣和内裤，他却是不着寸缕的，正对上后，腿微张开，私密的地方若隐若现的，看的卫庄眼睑一跳。

盖聂正过身来后，都不敢看身前的人，视线盯着身侧被单上的花纹，咬着嘴唇，慢慢将腿张开了，脚掌往前滑了些，双膝半屈着夹到卫庄腰两侧，不动了。  
他其实想把这些动作做的快一点，但是张开腿的时候，感觉到卫庄在盯着他看，不由得大腿根都在颤，不太听使唤，就慢了一些。  
他停下后，悄悄看了卫庄一眼，正对上男人深暗的灰色眼睛，那里面满是毫不掩饰的欲望，心头顿时忍不住地一跳，却转不开视线了。

“做……做吧。”盖聂看着他，舌头却有点磕绊，但他也顾不上了，“我可以的。”

卫庄深吸了一口气，将衣兜里的瓶子掏出来往床头一搁，而后将上衣也甩下来，直接丢到了一边。  
他什么都没说，往前一倾，压上了盖聂的唇瓣。

这个吻和白天的不同，直抵开了牙关，舌头伸进来的时候颇有些霸道，几乎侵占了整个口腔，盖聂试探地迎上卫庄，就被他在舌的下方重重舔了一下，忍不住呜了一声。  
他刚轻哼出声，男人就整个儿的压下了，盖聂承不住他，只好顺着往下躺，后脑勺一下就触到了柔软的枕头。  
他整个视野里都是卫庄的眼睛，深灰的、炙热的、一眨不眨凝视着他，看的盖聂心里都有些颤，忍不住就闭上了眼。

卫庄看着盖聂发抖的睫毛和眼睑，心里软成一片，稍侧了下脸，放轻点力道，又在他舌下舔过，那里没有舌苔，软嫩的像豆腐一样，他都想一口吞下去，却还是克制着，一卷盖聂有些瑟缩的舌尖，轻吮了下。  
他动作不重，但唇舌间的水声是避免不了的，滋的一声，听的盖聂更睁不开眼了，他索性就闭着，手往卫庄脖颈上一环。

男人身上微不可查地僵了僵，他很不习惯被人碰到要害的地方，但盖聂的胳膊温热，皮肤和他毫无缝隙地贴在一起，却也感觉不坏。  
于是卫庄侧了点脸，以免压上盖聂鼻梁，顺着青年的力道，与他贴的更紧，舌头沿着盖聂的上腭舔弄，小小地打圈。  
他这样的动作让盖聂口中又麻又痒，青年忍不住用舌头去推了一下，本是想表达抗议，却被卫庄毫不客气地缠住，用力地一吸，沿着他的舌面就又滑了进去。  
盖聂口腔深处的黏膜被他这么突然舔弄，忍不住地收缩，发出了一声绵软的气泡音，卫庄一挑眉，故意在那舔舐，一手开始揉弄盖聂胸口，他之前就觉得这小孩胸肌的手感好，但捏的并不尽兴，现在正好吃回本。

盖聂给他碰到乳尖的时候，腰上蓦地弹了一下，一声喘就从口中漏了出来，被卫庄搅弄到无法吞咽的唾液也跟着滑下，他顿时不肯再和男人亲吻了，侧过头将脸抵到了自己胳膊上。  
卫庄看他极力掩饰的模样，低笑一声，并不阻拦，只当是情趣，手下慢慢地碾磨他胸口泛红泛肿的乳尖，那里在今天遭受的蹂躏怕是比之前二十多年还要多，比最初胀了好些，边上的浅淡晕红也鲜艳着，还残有他先前留下的指甲掐痕。  
他又在那上面捏了两下，见盖聂被他刺激地嘴唇都在颤，忍不住想让他更失态些，便低下头，连着那乳晕一起含进了口里，用舌面去挤压碰触，舌尖故意往那乳首上的细缝里碾，一下接着一下。  
盖聂果然受不了这个，身上一翻就要躲，卫庄先前在楼下就领教了他乱扭的本事，空着的手一掐他腰眼，把人压牢了，惩罚似的在他胸口一咬。  
他又咬又舔的，青年抖的厉害，脖颈和胸口上都渗出了细汗，被火光映的亮晶晶的。  
“别……别咬那了。”盖聂睁开眼，轻喘了下，“……明天不好穿衣服。”  
男人在他胸口抬起脸，呵的一笑。  
“还有心思想明天？”  
一心多用在床下是能力，在床上就是欠教训了，他用下巴一蹭盖聂胸口，隐隐的胡茬在那都快破皮的乳尖上磨过，青年身上又是一抖，眼睛里水汽都泛起来，“……别……”  
他先前洗澡的时候，热水冲过去都觉得疼，穿上外衣的话大概更厉害。

卫庄也没真的想让他不好过，而且这小孩身上那么多地方，他也犯不着老和胸口这一块过不去，便放开了，顺着腰腹往下揉捏，也不知道盖聂怎么回事，日常训练风吹日晒也不少，这一身摸哪却都柔韧顺滑，长了蜜似的，他都放不开手去。  
卫庄以前也喜欢搂着他腰，偶尔摸两把，盖聂本以为自己习惯了，结果跟他这会儿比起来，之前那可能真的就是逗弄而已，他腰侧已经让那双手给揉的一点劲都没了，连着腿根都发软，而卫庄跟捏不够似的，又在他臀肉上捏了一把，盖聂叫他捏的一僵，腿忍不住就夹紧了男人的腰。

“转过来，趴着？”卫庄慢慢地揉着盖聂的臀瓣，在他泛红的嘴唇上轻咬了下，“你能轻松些。”  
他倒是想看着小孩的脸进去，但要是真看到盖聂的表情，他又怕自己会失控，不如还是让这人趴着的好。

盖聂见卫庄脸上也出了汗，虽然是笑着，但男人抵在他小腹上的炙热坚硬是掩饰不了的，他回应似的在卫庄嘴角亲了亲，嗯了一声，就翻过身去。  
盖聂这孩子般的亲法让男人一怔，不禁哑然失笑，看着他乖乖背了身，从前面拿过一个圆枕，给他垫在身下。  
其实盖聂若是放得开些，他倒是想让这小孩自己跪趴着将臀部高抬起来，或者将两腿大敞开，架到自己肩膀上，但现在的话，对待这连回吻都还青涩的小孩，还是得慢慢来。

盖聂不知道卫庄脑子里在转着些什么画面，但不用再朝着男人的脸，让他没那么面皮滚烫了，却也有些莫名的空落感，忍不住又从臂弯里悄悄侧了脸。  
他这一转，余光正看见男人把床头上深红的瓶子拿起来，那瓶子被火光照的半透明，里面明显是液体，他愣了两秒，猜到了大概用途，顿时就不想看了，赶紧把脸埋了回去。  
他自以为动作隐蔽，殊不知卫庄在后面看的清楚，男人无声的咧了下嘴，也不点破，将甘油倒进手心，捂了一会，才向着盖聂臀缝探去。  
那里面和周边白皙的肌肤不同，颜色更深也更柔嫩，他刚碰上，边上的臀肉就颤了一下，忍不住地向内夹。  
卫庄顺势一把抓住那浑圆的臀肉，他手大，抓的轻松，一边揉弄着，一边俯下身去吻盖聂的脊背，在脊骨上一个个小小的凹陷里舔弄，帮他放松下来。  
盖聂给他舔地直颤，忍不住地弓背，但越是这样，背上的人越好下口，他只好一口咬住了枕巾，免得叫出声来。  
太痒了……他真是怕了卫庄这嘴，亲吻的时候像要把他给吞下去，在身上的时候到了哪他就觉得哪又烫又痒，直往肉里烙，明明他自己平时擦洗背上也不觉得，给他一舔就跟被剥没了皮似的敏感。  
男人看他抖成这样，心里也有些意外，觉得之前让小孩躺着真是太浪费了，有些不甘心地在他凸起的肩胛上咬了一口，重重一吮，就留了个深红的印子，他一边在这背上不停地啃咬，一边用指腹在盖聂臀缝间的会阴上慢慢揉过，最后停在褶皱汇聚的地方，挤了进去。

异物侵入的感觉非常明显，盖聂深吸了一口气，尽量地放松，却很难，尽管男人在他背上的亲吻能分去不少注意力，但他只要一想到那是卫庄的手指在探进自己体内，就止不住地脸上发烫，带的眼眶都被烧的疼。  
“放松，”有灼热的气息扑到他耳边来，“你这样会痛。”  
卫庄说完，看盖聂胡乱点了下头，身上却还是发僵，便空出一只手，摸到盖聂下颔，将他脸扳过来，对上自己。  
“我们慢慢来，”男人碰上他嘴唇，缓缓地亲吻，话语也是轻和的，“不会弄伤你，放轻松？”  
卫庄说的时候，指节在盖聂身体里轻轻刮蹭，青年颤了颤，低声应了，微张着嘴让他舔弄。他这样子看在卫庄眼里，简直乖的不行，心中一阵阵地发痒，底下也一跳一跳地胀痛，但他还是忍着，在盖聂体内一点点地扩充。

这个过程在盖聂的感知里被拉长了，他能感受到卫庄短短的指甲和指节上的老茧，甚至会想起这双手平日里拿枪的样子，也不知是这些胡乱的联想让他分散了思维，还是卫庄先前的劝慰，他身上慢慢地松了下去，但是每当卫庄加进来一指，蹭过某处地方的时候他都会难耐地颤抖一下，随后腰上就更软两分。  
他自己不知道怎么回事，只觉得被男人磨过那里时舒适到想要发抖，甚至想让卫庄用力按住那里，他被这样莫名的渴望弄的发窘，只得别过了脸藏起来，怕被卫庄看出异样。

男人跟他贴的毫无缝隙，当然对他身体上的反应心知肚明，只是暗笑着，假装不经意地在那里面的凸起上多蹭了两下，就看见盖聂的腰胯不自觉地颤，微抬起来迎合他的动作，顿时舌面发干，身上也燥的难忍，估摸着三指也差不多了，就抽出了手来，带出了多余的甘油和部分肠液。  
它们顺着盖聂的腿间往下流淌，有些痒，盖聂忍不住夹住腿磨蹭一下，卫庄看见他的动作，心里啧的一声，这小孩自己是不知道，他这么一动，身后被揉弄到松软的入口也跟着翕合，微微露出嫩粉的内里，还残着些滋润的水光，简直就是在邀请。  
他干脆地又倒了半瓶甘油，抹在自己身下，然后抓住盖聂臀肉，向两侧微微掰开，将自己抵了上去。

男人硬挺滚烫的器官贴紧到臀缝的时候，盖聂攥着的手又紧了紧，把脸埋在被单里，感觉到卫庄没有马上动作，便闷闷地发声，  
“……我可以，你进来。”  
他知道卫庄忍的很辛苦，之前在楼下的时候就知道，即使理由并不纯粹，但他确实想帮卫庄，所以才一直说自己可以。

其实有前辈跟他说过，入了特务处的门，就不要再试图用真心待人，因为就算剖出来，也没人会信。  
他也不确定和身上的这个人以后会怎么样，也许是身份泄露图穷匕见，也许是任务完成分道扬镳，或者这个任务持续多年，他们就这样相伴下去，无论是哪种，盖聂都接受，他只是担心卫庄会难过、会生气。  
陪了他这么久，盖聂知道他有时候就是个普通人，洗澡的时候会掉一堆头发，早上起来满头蓬乱不自知，抽烟抽得满屋子烟头，还不爱打扫，可虽然脾气不太好，缺点一大堆，但他是个很温柔的人，是他二十多年的人生中遇到的对自己最好的人。

为什么这样的人偏偏是在他的任务对象呢？  
为什么他们没有早一点、或者更晚一点认识？  
但不管怎么样，盖聂不相信这个世界上没有两全之法，他不相信在伤害人和救人之间必须选一个。他会去找，有没有办法能完成任务，又不让这个人难过的途径，如果没有，他就自己走出一条。

滚烫的疼痛从他体内蔓开的时候，盖聂深深地吸气，攥到枕头都皱了起来。  
很疼，比先前手指进来时疼多了，而卫庄大概是怕他受不了，动作很慢，更逼的人发疯，他干脆扭过脸，朝卫庄嘶哑地说了一声，“你快一点。”  
卫庄看见他那双满是血丝的眼睛，还以为他是疼的，只当他又逞强，便解释道：“你会受不了……”  
盖聂干脆脱了一只手出来，往后胡乱一摸，抓了缕卫庄的长发，向前一拽。  
男人给他拉的嘶的一声，一把扣住小孩手腕，瞪住他，眉毛都立起来了，  
“盖聂！”  
卫庄咬牙切齿，他当自己这头发容易吗！  
上一个动他头发的人现在都坟上长草了！  
青年毫不示弱地回瞪他。  
“我让你快点进来！”  
他声音嘶哑，一抬高就带出了微黏的软来，软钩子一样勾人心。

妈的。  
卫庄眉心直跳，一巴掌拍上盖聂屁股，他下了重手，啪的声脆响，打的盖聂都闷哼了声。  
“你今天真吃错了药吧？”男人笑的有点危险，“上赶着找事？”  
他也不多说什么，腰稍侧了下，往盖聂身体里的那处一撞，正抵上那块软肉。  
盖聂让他猝然这么一弄，抬起的腰一下就软了下去，跌在枕头上，喉咙里呜的一声。  
太……过火了，这种感觉对他来说太过火了，他以前都不知道身体里还有这么个地方，给人一碰就有这样隐秘的感受，全身都发软。  
他感觉到卫庄的东西往外退了点，像是又要撞上来，腰一颤就想躲。  
卫庄冷笑着扣住他往前躲闪的腰身，朝那里狠狠一撞，“不是你让我进来？”  
那块凸起在的地方并不深，他只进去了小一半，被里面的湿热包裹着，也禁不住地想全部进去，但盖聂不一定受得了，而在等他适应之前，卫庄不介意让这小孩多受点教训，毕竟他清楚盖聂脸皮有多薄，而这样的快感足以让他羞耻到不敢再抬头。

盖聂这回也来不及咬枕巾了，坚硬的跟铁似的东西对着他身体里不知名的地方，一下下地撞，浓重的快感几乎引起了疼痛，冲的他思绪都乱了，只能咬住牙，怕自己大声叫出来。  
“爽吗？嗯？”卫庄却不放过他，弯下腰在他耳朵边哼笑，“刚刚不还很本事？再叫一个听听？”  
盖聂这会儿只有发抖的力气，哆嗦着瞪卫庄一眼，褐眼里潮湿的水汽都要滴出来了。  
不就是仗着年长，比他了解这些事吗，有什么好得意的？  
拽了下头发而已，至于吗！他那发际线都高到要拿额带遮了，他不扯也迟早掉光！

卫庄在心里哟了一声，见真把小孩欺负哭了，又有点愧疚，一亲盖聂潮红的眼角。  
“好好好，我进去。”他摸着盖聂脊背，一下一下，安抚似的，“不逗你了。”  
他说着，扶住盖聂的腰胯，放过了那一处敏感地方，将自己全推了进去。  
或许是适应的时间够久，这没有他想的那么难，而被完全包裹住的感觉让他头皮都跟着一麻，舒爽到想叹气。  
他闭了下眼，消化了一下这没顶的快感，又睁开眼看盖聂的反应，但对方像是还在置气，把脸埋着，并不看他。  
“闹什么脾气？真是小孩子？”卫庄蹭了蹭他脸颊，低笑道，“跟我说，疼不疼？”  
盖聂被他一头白发蹭的耳朵烫，实在没办法，用手一推那大头，“我没生气……不疼，你动就是。”  
他哪闹，只是被填满的感觉让他有点无所适应而已，像对着卫庄把自己完全打开了。  
其实也不坏。

卫庄看他红透的脸颊，大概也是明白了什么，噗的一笑，也就动起了腰。  
随着他的进出，入口处的褶皱都被抻平了不少，不断地有甘油流淌出来，又被带进去，咕叽咕叽地响，卫庄也不擦，就看着盖聂的耳朵在那声音红到血管都浮现出来，再轻舔一口。  
他这小家伙真是太害羞了，偶尔出人意料一次也挺好，免得年纪轻轻就老气横秋的。

他摆胯的幅度越来越大，抽插时坚硬的物什时不时从盖聂体内的敏感处擦过去，舒适的感觉没有之前那么激烈，却仍然让他手脚发软，但却不想让卫庄停下，只是抓紧了床单，免得自己被男人冲撞到向前磨蹭，身前却无法避免地在枕头上擦来擦去，又麻又痒。  
“把枕头拿掉，你跪起来，怎么样？”卫庄也在喘，声里还带着笑，“我好帮你。”  
他每次在盖聂耳后说话的时候，盖聂都有点腰软，身前又被蹭的难受，没想太多，就点了头。  
等身前一空，他被男人搂着腰跪起来时，才发现这个姿势要他像猫一样抬着臀，顿时脸上就燃了热，但还没来得及反悔，就被卫庄捏住了身前，男人熟门熟路地从早已抬头的柱身捋上，在头部和顶端的细孔上稍重地磨蹭，盖聂就说不出话来了，而这个时候身后的顶撞还在继续，因为姿势一下进的更深，在那个地方擦了记狠的，他腿一软，膝盖朝边上一滑，两腿顿时分的更开了。  
这个姿势简直就跟迫不及待地主动求欢似的，但盖聂不好再动弹，只得把额头抵在手背上，被男人磨的一口口地喘气，希望他别又说出什么荤话来。  
好在卫庄还知道什么叫适可而止，他看着盖聂这半是羞窘半是舒爽的表情，心里也是一阵熨烫，只想让他再舒服些，便换了角度，朝那处软肉上撞。  
盖聂啊的一声就叫了出来，颤着声阻止：“……不行……”  
他整个的腰都软了下去，要不是卫庄还捞着他，估计都趴回床面了。  
“怎么不行？”卫庄细细地亲他脸颊，缓声地跟他说，“你怕什么？不舒服吗？”  
盖聂说不出理由，只是连连地摇头，卫庄这回却不依着他，连着撞了几下，手臂感觉到盖聂在一阵阵地抖，臂下搂着的小腹跟着抽紧，眼看就要释放出来，他却用拇指一堵精孔，不让盖聂现在就泄出去。  
青年难受地颤了一下，腰往回一缩，下意识地就想摆脱卫庄的手，却正好撞回他体内的硬物上，整个腰都激灵灵地抖了抖。  
卫庄不放开他前端，又朝那软肉上撞，比先前还要急速，快感跟炸裂似再次腾了起来，盖聂大口大口地呼吸，小腹一下下地抽搐，却频频不得释放，牙关都开始打颤。

“这叫行房，叫性。”卫庄舔掉他眼角被逼出来的泪水，声音在快速的动作中有些模糊，“你跟我做，就要适应这感觉，别躲它，懂了吗？”  
盖聂颤抖着点头，从高潮上跌下来，他体内比先前还敏感，硬物上鼓胀的棱肉和血管都能无比清晰地感受到，摩擦顶撞产生的快感太激烈，一阵接着一阵，他实在咬不住牙了，嘶哑地叫出了声。

卫庄给他叫的心神一荡，手上一滑就松脱了，青年低吟着泄了身，白浊的液体溅在两人赤裸的大腿和被单上，体内跟着收紧，卫庄让他绞地立马回神，脸上血管都蹦了，连忙咬着牙抽插几下。  
滚烫的稠液浇进体内，盖聂忍不住地一颤，腿完全支不住了，人就往下滑。  
卫庄把他放下来，自己往旁边一滚，也躺了下来，长舒一口气。

盖聂趴在被单上，身体还在高潮余韵里一阵阵轻颤，卫庄扭过头来看着他，见这小孩一背的吻痕，臀上被抓的通红，还沾满了甘油和白液，忍不住笑了声，莫名得意。  
“别懒，”男人推推他，“歇会儿了去洗，东西不能留在里面。”

青年自个儿大概也觉得不舒服，喘了几口，就坐起来，把汗湿的头发往后一捋，露出了还泛着红的面颊。  
他身量还不算完全长成，因为白，更显的青嫩，现在却像给蹂躏后的花苞似的，身前身后满是青青红红的痕迹，卫庄躺在旁边，还能看见他腿间流下的白液。  
男人忍不住舔了下嘴唇，忽然想把盖聂摁下来，将他还没被自己咬过的大腿内也咬上痕迹。

“……怎么？”盖聂有点不自然地放下手，挡了下身前，而后才觉得挡有什么用，他该遮这家伙眼睛。  
跟狼似的。  
“没事，”卫庄也坐起来，若无其事地伸了个懒腰，朝他一笑，“一起洗？嗯？”

TBC


End file.
